


Stay Away From My Brother!

by LeapordLady639



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol, Bluberry - Freeform, Blueberry is an adorable and innocent muffin, Edge - Freeform, Fluff, I'll update when I have an idea on what to write, I'm calling UF papyrus 'Edge', I'm calling UF sans 'Red', I'm calling US papyrus 'Papyrus'..., I'm calling US sans 'Blueberry', M/M, Mentions of Gaster, Might add more tags later, Minor Alphys/Undyne, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Papyrus - Freeform, Protective Edge, Protective Papyrus, Red - Freeform, Red calls Edge 'Boss', Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, UF papyrus/US sans - Freeform, US papyrus/UF sans, Underfell, Underfell - Freeform, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, i can't tag, maybe drugs, maybe some abuse, most likely some angst, story might not be that great, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapordLady639/pseuds/LeapordLady639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Sans and Papyrus along with UF Sans and Papyrus find a space between both of their universes where they can go in and out of.  They meet each-other through this space and the...let the games begin...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From My Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fan-fiction I've ever written so it might not be that great. Tibia honest it's the first story I've ever written TwT . None the less I hope you enjoy!

~Blueberry~

He couldn't believe Papyrus!  Once again he had promised to do the laundry, but of course he didn't!  Instead he got drunk at Muffet's.  Actually how did Papyrus even get drunk off of honey?  Maybe he should ask him sometime...NO! He made up his mind that he was angry at Papyrus and that means he can't just go up and ask him something all friendly like that!  Did it?    **SIGH** "hey...sans?" "What is it Papy?" He tried to say in what he hoped sounded like an angry voice "do you want to go on a walk so we can make up?" "...Fine...but only if you're really sorry!" "okay okay i'm really sorry sans" with the the 'most' remorseful smile he could muster.  "Then let's go Papy!  I mean you can't take a walk standing still!" "alright I'm coming."

 

~Red~

Man Boss was going to be really mad at him this time.  He was already 30 minutes late!  There was no doubt he was going to get punished.  "THERE YOU ARE!" Crap. "h-hey boss" He was in so much trouble.  "What's you excuse this time?" "uh, i don't h-have one" "Wow.  You not having an excuse?  That's new." Edge said while rolling his eyes.  "Anyways your being punished none the less." He knew it. "Come on, we're going on a walk." "wait what?" "What?  I feel like going on a walk after waiting half an hour for you." Okay...but did that mean his punishment was later?  If it was he was glad because that meant....well exactly that, his punishment was later.  "Since we're taking a walk a have something different in mind for your punishment." Welp I guess that meant his punishment wasn't later. "s-so what it is it?" "A lecture." ....wait.... _WHAT!_ He kinda wish it was a beating like usual instead of a freaking lecture!  The only person who had ever gave him any lectures before was Gaster and man he hated those!  And so Edge began to lecture however Red was too busy questioning life.

 

~Edge~

Even though he was lecturing him it really didn't seem like he was listening.  The *f@#$er!  "Sans are you even listening to me!?" "y-yes of course boss!" "Oh really? So what did I just say?" "..." He knew it! Sans  _wasn't_ listening! He couldn't believe it.  "You little-" He couldn't finish the sentence because he noticed that they where in a place he hadn't seen before.  And the Great Papyrus made sure to know about everywhere!  That meant one thing...they weren't in the Underground they knew anymore.

 

~Papyrus~

He knew they had been walking a while but...where were they? I mean sure he wasn't like mapping and memorizing every part of the Underground but he thought he knew the Underground pretty well. "Hey Papy?" "yeah?" "Where are we? "i was just wondering the same thing." Then there was a brief silence before the Blueberry greeted some monsters with an "Oh, hello!" That's when he noticed they where two skeletons talking to each-other.  That Papyrus thought sort of looked like them except the fact they where dressed in red and black and looked like they where practically ready for an attack at any moment.  There was a tall one ,which was a couple inches or so taller than himself, yelling at a shorter one, which was maybe half a foot taller than Sans.  Anyway one thing is for sure, they aren't from where they live and they aren't friendly. "hey sans maybe we shouldn't talk to them." "Why not?" "well they don't look like the friendliest monsters around." "Papy it's rude to judge a monster by their appearance!" However he felt it was a bit too late for that as the little Blueberry's greeting and both of their presences had caught the attention of the two.  He decided to call the taller one Edge and the smaller Red as they fitted the names.

 

~Edge~

"Oh, hello!" was all that was needed to set his attention on the small skeleton.  Surprisingly it was shorter than Sans.  After that he noticed a taller skeleton standing by the cute (adorable is what he really thought) skeleton that seemed to be a little bit shorter than himself...that also looked strangely like himself.  At any rate the taller one seemed to say something that earned a scolding(?) from the smaller one.  Hmm...it couldn't hurt call the smaller one Blueberry.  Since he was clad in blue and was small the name seemed to fit.  He didn't really care about the taller one.  Except the fact the taller one was earning stares from his brother, and he could sworn that there was a tiny amount of red dusted on his brothers cheekbones.  What the heck.

 

~Red~

Red was so busy staring at the tall, orange clothed skeleton that he almost missed the smaller one...wait a second....holy crap!  He was shorter than him!  Well that was a surprise.  He was kinda wondering what Boss thought about the small blue skeleton, but he couldn't read his face which wasn't surprising considering the fact that this was Boss he was talking about.  He also noticed about then that the orange was looking at him which feel a bit nervous for some reason and he was glad that the little blue one asked a question that made the orange one look towards him. "Do know where we are by any chance?  You see we were taking a walk and before we knew it we walked here and we kinda don't recognize it." "Actually we have the same case coincidentally, so we're both in the same boat." Edge responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought in the comment section! If you feel like it...OwO'
> 
> *I don't swear


End file.
